1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a connector for packaging containing medical fluids, in particular infusion or transfusion bags, which serves to inject or extract a fluid from the bag. Moreover, the disclosure relates to packaging for medical fluids, in particular an infusion or transfusion bag, with such a connector.
2. Related Technology
WO 96/23545 describes an infusion bag with an injection part and an extraction part. The injection part serves to feed a drug by means of an injection syringe. It comprises a tubular connection part, which is sealed by a protective cap designed as a break-off part. A self-sealing septum sits in the opening area of the connection part, whilst a membrane capable of being pierced is arranged in the connection part, so that the septum does not come into contact with the solution before the use of the infusion bag. The extraction part serves to extract the solution by means of a spike. The extraction part does not have a self-sealing septum, but otherwise the structure is similar to that of the injection part.
A connector for the extraction of an infusion solution is also described in DE 197 28 775 C2. The tubular connection part of the known extraction part is sealed by a flat membrane, which is in one piece with the connection part.